


It's a Wedding!

by strawberryjamforever



Series: AmeRus and Other Russian Ships *Fluff* [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjamforever/pseuds/strawberryjamforever





	It's a Wedding!

Sunday's sun rose, the light was peeking through the large windows, into the cream rococo room, hitting Ivan's face disturbing his delightful slumber. Grunting he open his eyes, turning his head to his clock. Reading quarter to eight he fell from his bed in shock.

He scolded himself for over sleeping, especially on his wedding day. He ran behind his eggshell screen. He quickly strip from his red striped pajamas. Standing in his white boxer he jumped in surprised at the knocking coming from the main door. Didn't know how to answer he grabbed his red striped pants. Putting it back on, he walked to the door.

He peek his head behind the opened door to see who was taking his time. Seeing it was his sisters in their bridesmaids dresses. His jaw dropped at the sight of them. The dresses really made their hair and eyes pop out.

The dresses had a heart shaped top and it was long enough that it covered their feets. The color resembled the sky, it started in a dark shade of blue and it got lighter lower the dress went.

"Ah, Sisters both of you look amazing as the sunflowers in spring." He stepped out, expanding his arms welcoming them into a hug.

"Thank you Ivan, but why are you still on your pajamas." Katyusna asked in a motherly tone.

"I-I overslept" He looked down in shame.

"Don't worry Big Brother we'll help." Natalia offered.

"Da, that's a wonderful idea." Katyusna clapped as she excitedly screamed. In matter of seconds she got herself together and pushed Ivan to his room and behind his screen.

Looking around the room she couldn't find the white suit.

"Ivy, where's your suit?"

Rubbing his chin he remember where he put it or he left it at. His stomach dropped, he forgot to pick it up from the dry cleaner. He felt his surrounding darken.

"I FORGOT IT IN THE DRY CLEANER." he screamed causing the girls to jump.

"I'll get it Big Brother." With that Natalia ran to the door, grabbing the keys from the white coffee table.

Ivan let out a sigh in relief.

"What would I do without both of you." He stepped out and sat on his bed with a smile.

"It's alright Ivan, every bride and groom gets nervous on their wedding day. It's normal to forget things with all the changes happening around you." Katyusna sat beside her brother giving him a comforting smile.

"Is this what you felt on your day Katy."

"Da, remember I forgot my veil and my flowers, and if it wasn't for you it would've been a disaster." She planted a kiss on the platinum hair.

He gave a chuckled at the memory.

Natalia ran from her car with the suit and a speeding ticket in her pocket. In a minute she made it to Ivan's suite.

Giving the packed suit to Ivan, she caught her breath. Feeling two arms wrapping around her, she looked up to her brother with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Thank you so much Natalia." He went once more behind the screen. 

Butting up his white collar shirt, he lift up the thick collar, grabbed the red cloth strip from the edge of the screen.

Looking at himself in the mirror he made it into a perfect bow. He lower the collar back down and slid his legs into the white dress pants then tuck his shirt in.

Taking the light pink vest from its hanger, swiftly he wrapped it around him. Retrieving the white blazer from the clear cover, he happily put it on. Finally the final touch to his suit he wrapped the green scarf around his neck.

Checking out from every angle from the mirror Ivan felt satisfied with his look. Taking in a deep breath he walked from the screen to his sisters.

"So... what do you think?"

"Oh my, Ivan you're the most handsome man on the planet." Katyusna carefully wipe her tears with her smooth fingertips.

Natalia felt something was missing, she examine the room, her eyes fixed on the flowers that were set on the coffee table. She picked the brightest red carnation from the bouquet.

"Big Brother, you're missing a small detail." She skipped towards him placing the red carnation on his left pocket of his blazer.

"Thank you Natalia. We should get going the mass starts in 30 minutes."

Arriving at the church Ivan made sure his suit was flawless. He hope Alfred will like it, thinking of Alfred's opinion it got anxiety to take over. What if he's too ugly for him, wondering he's doing this out of pity.

Katyusna caught Ivan's heavy breathing. She knew what he's was going though, the time of doubt, rethinking if you chose the right path.

"It's going to be fine, Ivan, you're marrying the love of your life. The man who ask for your hand, wanting to grow old with you. The man that will make you sad, angry, worried, proud, but most importantly happy. Then or maybe the both of you create family of your own." Katyusna massaged his back as she gave her small speech.

"Don't forget, Big Brother, if he hurts you in any way I'll get rid him." Natalia gave off a protective glare.

"Thank you for your support." Ivan wrapped his arms around them giving his famous bear hug.

"I'm ready." 

With that Natalia went before them searching for her reserve seat.

Standing front of the church with his older sister at his side he started to walk. The orchestra started to play Mendelssohn's "Wedding March" soon as Ivan took his first step into the church.

Everyone turn to him and his sister. Some awed at their sights other started to cry of joy. Walking down the aisle made his heart flutter. He couldn't wait for the journey ahead of them.

Reaching the front Katyusna gave Ivan to Alfred.

"I trust you to take care of my brother and make him happy everyday of his life."

"You can count on me Ma'am." Alfred waited for Katyusna to sit before turning to his husband-to-be.

"You look marvelous Vanya." He couldn't believe his eyes, an angel was standing right in front of him.

"Thanks, you look handsome too." A light shade of red cross his cheeks.

Alfred gave small chuckle at the blushing Russian.

The mass went smoothly the time for the vows came. The priest called for the rings to seal their love. Peter in a white sailor suit came to the front, with the rings resting on the red pillow.

Alfred grabbed the first ring. Gently he carried Ivan's left hand in his right.

"Ivan ever since we met the coffee shop I knew you were my other half. I couldn't get you out of my mind, your eyes, your hair, your scarf, your beautiful smile reminding me of childhood memories. I valued every single moment with you, without you I wouldn't be here. That day, that Wednesday morning when you offered me coffee, I, was planning to take my life away..."

It was hard for Alfred to confess, he blink his tears away. Seeing Ivan crying made it harder, but he felt it was necessary to show how much he loves him. He never thought he'll find love in this dark world.

"... I was treated like an abomination everywhere I'd go. I was alone. Then you came into my life, brightening it. You gave me a whole purpose to live. You didn't push me away when I came out to you. And everyday that passes I'm grateful I met you." He slowly slid the ring on him.

"With this ring I vow our life will be filled with laughter and love. And we will share our joy with our family and friends. I will be loyal to you, I will love and adore you, I will help you achieve your dreams, and to pursue your heart desires."

As the last word rolled from his tongue, Ivan hugged him hiding his pale face, on his tan neck. In sobbs he muttered the words 'I love you'.

"I love you too, Vanya." He rubbed his back to comfort him.

Ivan collected himself wiping the tears away, he grabbed the last ring.

"I'm glad you decided to stay Alfred. I vow to you from this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home. I will always treasure our time together. As you are the sun of my world." Ivan slid the gold ring on.

"I pronounce you as husbands, you can kiss."

Alfred wrapped his arms around his husband's waist bringing him closer, causing Ivan to wrapped his arms around his neck. Tilting his head he place his lips on the smooth ones. Giving a tender kiss, not wanting to end the kiss he force himself to pull back.   
\--  
The audience applauded, as the couple ran out into the white limo.

The party was alive with the guests on their feets, colorful lights covering the white walls, and the music blasting.

Arthur was dancing with Francis and not arguing for once.

Kiku was taking photos, as Prussia was gathering courage to ask Matthew for the last dance of the night.

The dj stopped the music announcing the last song.

"Grab your partner as this is the last song of the magnificent night."

Alfred walked towards Ivan offering his hand.

"May I have this dance."

Placing his warm hand on his, he accepted it.

"Da!"

Dimitri's "Second Waltz" began to flood the dance floor.

Ivan put his arm around Alfred's waist and hold his hand with the other. Staring into each other eyes Ivan's heart started to ache, those sky blue eyes would always be in his mind. His grip tighten around him as if he wasn't going to see Alfred again.

"Are you okay Ivan?"

"Da, just excited I guess."

"I know what I'm excited for." A mischievous grin form on his face.

The night was still young, and the newlyweds were ready to get it on. Alfred carried his husband to their hotel room they booked. Opening the door, the room was well lit by the moon's light. Kicking the door shut behind him, he threw his Russian onto the bed.

Ivan kept his eyes on Alfred's movements.

"I've been waiting all day for this." Alfred bit his bottom lip trying seduce the bigger man.

Ivan crawl backwards until he was stop by the headboard. The American took the moment to place himself between the clothed legs.

Feeling the adrenaline rush through his body, Ivan, close his eyes. He felt the smooth and strawberry savor lips crash with his own. The taste burn his mouth, he ran his pale fingers through the dirty blonde hair. Grabbing the locks he pulled him into a deeper kiss. Letting the American invade him. He couldn't keep his eye shut.

Opening them to see his Sunflower eyes, but instead he saw the lonesome of his room. Turning the lamp on, from his bed side, he looked to his side were Alfred use to sleep. He rubbed his old eyelids, realizing it was all a dream again.

Trembling he reached for the picture from the other bedstand. He examine the old dusty picture from his wedding. He and Alfred were standing outside the saloon.

"I can't believe it's been 67 years ago. Time does flies fast. I'm glad he got to spend his life with me. He wasn't alone any longer..."


End file.
